


holding my breath for you

by haemophilus



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Erotic Nightmares, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus
Summary: Mac's erotic nightmares weren't just about kissing.





	holding my breath for you

**Author's Note:**

> I like Dennis's hands way too much. Content warning for choking.

Luthor’s words ring in Mac’s ears as he snaps awake, breathing heavily. What a goddamn nightmare – grit and blood and his dad’s face frozen into a look of utter betrayal.

“What the hell? Was that a dream?” he says.

He looks to his right and then to his left, taking in his surroundings. Sparse walls, twin bed, scattered knickknacks - it’s the room he’s slept in for fifteen years. Something about being in this familiar room has an aura of fundamental wrongness, but can’t put his finger on it. Mac gets out of bed, walks over to the door, and opens it.

“Dennis, oh my god dude. I had the weirdest dream.”

Dennis is in their living room, shirtless and dancing to some weird femme electronic shit. He’s wearing a red cap backwards and clicking his tongue to the music as his body undulates to the beat. Dennis pivots, makes eye contact, and walks towards Mac, giving him a curious look. Then his eyes flit to Mac’s arms, his chest – and his lips. Wait –

Dennis’s hands lock around Mac’s throat, firm enough to hear a smack of flesh on flesh. He leans into a kiss, and Mac’s heart races. He kisses back, and slides a hand into the back of Dennis’s jeans. Dennis moans into his mouth. He moves his thumb to the soft spot on Mac’s neck, and presses down until Mac feels his airway constrict, just a little. Then, Dennis squeezes his hands tighter and fuck –

“Dude, what are you doing?” he says in a strained voice. Dennis’s grip loosens.

“Well, I was going to jack you off,” says Dennis in a weird, echoing voice, “But apparently, you have different plans.”

“Were you choking me?” says Mac. He touches one of Dennis’s hands.

Dennis smiles seductively. “Don’t play games. You wanted it.”

“I’m not one of your girls,” protests Mac. “You can’t just throw me around like a piece of meat.”

Dennis is ignoring him to suck on his neck hard enough to bruise. Mac moans; fuck – throw him on the broiler.

“Atta boy,” says Dennis. He backs the both of them up until Mac is leaning on the wall. Dennis squeezes and squeezes and _squeezes_ –

Mac wakes up gasping for air.


End file.
